Shut Up & Kiss Me
by Ann4ever17
Summary: -A DELENA ONESHOT- What if Katherine didn't take complete control over Elena's body at the end of the season 5 episode 'The Devil Within? How would the conversation with Damon be different? -DELENA-


**~ This is my 2nd Delena Oneshot, my 4th overall Oneshot.**

**~ I starting writing this after re-watching the TVD Season 5 Episode 'The Devil Within'.**  
**~ I wrote this over three days, which I think is pretty good. Hopefully you'll like it (:**

**~ The title is inspired by the song '_Shut Up & Kiss Me_' By: _Orianthi._**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

Elena Gilbert, the last known doppelganger of the Petrova line was running. She was running away from her enemies, hoping their plan wouldn't succeed. She kept running and running. Her mind was filled with thoughts, but she mainly thought about Damon. She needed to get to him, to make sure he was alright and to talk to him. Her mind was rushing, trying to stay on track.

She stopped near the edge of the woods, near the Lockwood mansion. People were walking in and out, talking outside and having drinks. Her eyes looked for Damon, hoping he would be there. '_Where are you?'_ She asked herself before noticing him looking around.  
"Damon!" She yelled his name, which made him notice her there.  
"Elena!" He said her name with a small smile before they started to rush towards each other. Their arms enveloped each other, not wanting to let go. They held each other close for what seemed like hours before Elena slowly and reluctantly pulled away. She was happy that nothing happened to her, that Katherine wasn't in control. '_If it would have worked, I wouldn't be here_' She thought as Damon looked in her eyes,  
"What's wrong?" He asked because there was a part of him that thought something was wrong. "Say something... please." He softly said, which made Elena look in his eyes. She was speechless, but took a deep breath to collect herself.  
"I've been looking everywhere for you." She honestly said to him. "We need to talk." Elena wanted to tell him about what Katherine had been up to by trying to take control of her body, but no other words would leave her mouth.  
"Yeah. I want to talk to." Damon said in a whisper, almost afraid of what she wanted to talk about. "The message thingies on your phone... that was all me, in case you deleted them and didn't listen to them."  
"I didn't listen to them..." Elena said, which practically caused a heartbroken look on Damon's face "...because I wanted to hear whatever you had to say in person." His eyes lit up with hope. "What did you say?"  
"I wanted to say that I screwed up." Damon mentally let out a sigh of relief, glad that he was able to get the words out to Elena. "I wussed out, Elena. I bailed because I was convinced I'd ruin you."  
"How could you ruin me? I've..."  
"Just hear me out..." Damon interrupted and gently grabbed Elena's hands "...just hear me out." She gave him a small nod. "You are literally the best person I've ever known and for me to think I could change you gives me way too much credit...and you... not nearly enough." Elena gave Damon a small smile as he continued to talk. "You are the best influence on me. I need you. You are the good.. And I need a little good in my life. Because without it, there's an awful lot of darkness." She was practically fighting the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes. Damon brought a hand to Elena's face and gently cupped it.  
"That's a lot of pressure, Damon." She said with her voice almost cracking.  
"I know, Elena, but..." He whispered, trying to be gentle with her. Elena brought her hand to Damon's wrist and held it.  
"No." Elena said, which took Damon in slight shock. "It's my turn now."  
"Yeah. Okay." Damon looked into Elena's eyes, silently hoping she wouldn't give up on him. Elena took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions.  
"I love you Damon." She said which made happiness sparkle in Damon's eyes. "I know you screwed up, we all do. It's what makes us human." Elena took her free hand to the back of Damon's head and pulled him close. Their lips touched and happiness flowed through the both of them. He brought his free hand to Elena's head, holding her close as they kissed. "I'm standing by my choice to stand by you because I love you." Damon just looked at Elena with happiness even though he couldn't believe his ears.  
"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that." Damon said in a whisper. He wiped away some tears that were falling from her eyes. "Why are you crying?"  
"I'm just happy." Elena said with a smile which made Damon smile. He picked Elena up and held her in a bridle style. She fought back the urge to giggle as his arms enveloped her.

Damon sped Elena back to his room, practically tossing her onto his bed. He started to kiss up her neck. Elena closed her eyes, taking in the feel of his touch. It was the best thing she could ever feel. She let her hands go under his shirt so he could feel her touch.  
"Damon..." She whispered, which made him put his finger on her lips.  
"Shh." Damon gave Elena a small smile. "No talking." Elena smiled before his lips crashed on hers.

Their clothes quickly flew off each other as they lost themselves in each other.

* * *

The next morning, the sun shined through the windows. Damon and Elena were sleeping peacefully. Their bodies were intertwined in each other and they both had a peaceful happy look on their faces. Damon's arm was wrapped over Elena's body, holding her close to him. Elena's head laid on his chest.

Eventually Elena's eyes slowly started to open. She realized that Damon was sleeping underneath her, which made her remember what happened. She slowly moved her head so she could see Damon's sleeping face. It surprised her to see that Damon's eyes were open.  
"Hey." Elena said in a whisper with a smile on her face. Instead of saying anything, Damon just gently brushed some of her hair behind her ear. Elena slowly moved her head closer so she could press her lips on Damon's. His hand from holding her body close to gently cupping her face.  
"Last night I was so afraid you wouldn't come back to me." Damon said in a whisper, which slightly surprised Elena. "I thought..." Elena brought her finger to his lips to silence him.  
"Just shut up and kiss me." She said with a small smile before kissing him. He moved on top of her and slowly kissed up her body.

It didn't matter what was happening around them, at least they had each other.

* * *

**~ I know that there are people that don't like Delena, but I'm one of the people that do...which is why I wrote this Oneshot. It's pretty short compared to how long the chapters I write are usually, but I didn't want to make it too long to where it got to rambling... **

**~ For the people that will inevitably have questions about what happened with Katherine...in my mind the something happened with the spell and she was put in her own body. Then her and Nadia went traveling. I was going to have some of that in this, but I wanted to keep it pure Delena (:**

**~ I hope you can check out my other stories. Right now I have 2 along The Originals season 1, One on TVD season 1, Two on TVD Season 2, Two on TVD season 3, and One on TVD Season 5. I also have a few stories that aren't related to either show.**

_**Read and Review!**_


End file.
